


Loppunäytös

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Kaikkien luistelijoiden oli edettävä urallaan, ja kaikille oli jonain päivänä koittava loppunäytös.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tätä oli tosi kivaa kirjoittaa! Ja kuunnella klassista musiikkia ja Fleet Foxesia samalla. Mukavaa kirjoittaa jostain uudesta fandomista välillä.
> 
> Edit 18.11.2016: Huomasin että olin tehnyt tosi nolon virheen HETI EKASSA KAPPALEESSA. Voi Luoja. Ehkä pitäisi oikolukea näitä tekstejä vähän paremmin. Lisäsin myös huomautuksen canon-poikkeamasta, koska en osannut ennustaa, että Victorin ja Yuurin suhde olisi julkinen jo sarjassa. Voi tätä keskeneräisistä sarjoista kirjoittamisen riemua...  
> 12.2.2017: Muutama virhe korjattu. Carmenin aarian suomenkielinen käännös otettu Kansallisoopperan produktiossa käytetystä käännöksestä.

Sevilla oli muistoissani rumankaunis, vanha, uusi, mielenkiintoinen ja sitten taas tylsä. Törmäsin La Giralda -kellotornia esittävään postikorttiin sattumalta avatessani Lontoon-asuntoni oven. Siinä se oli, keskellä tummanpunaista ovimattoa. La Giralda. Katsoin korttia, todeten itselleni:

"Niin hänen tapaistaan." Poimin kortin käteeni, katsoin vielä kermanvaalean tornin ikkunakoristeita ja käänsin sen ympäri. Kortti oli osoitettu rouva O'Shaughnessylle. Naapurilleni. Minut lävisti saman tien se alentumisen tunne, joka seuraa jokaisesta väärinymmärryksestä mitä tässä maailmassa on koskaan tapahtunut. Tietenkin, rouva O'Shaughnessyn tytär matkusteli yhtenään. Postinjakaja oli varmaan kiireessä tunkenut lähetyksen väärään luukkuun. Kävelin ulos ja kävin laittamassa kortin oikeaan osoitteeseen.

Siitä oli tietysti vuosia kun olin ollut Sevillassa. Ehkä muistin monta seikkaa väärin, ehkä kaupunki oli värikkäämpi ja siistimpi kuin muistikuvissani. Ensimmäinen asia mikä palaa mieleen oli se kuumuus joka oli asunut ihollani koko matkan ajan, sillä oli ollut heinäkuu ja lämpötila oli noussut niinä neljänä päivänä jokaisena lähelle neljääkymmentä. Oli mahdollista, että me emme edes käyneet katsomassa La Giraldaa kertaakaan, vaan tiesin tornin ainoastaan jostain matkailunedistämisjulisteesta. En muista että olisin nähnyt siinä kaupungissa hirveästi mitään. Useimpina päivinä me olimme maanneet kummatkin poikittain hotellin sängyllä ja juoneet kaikkea mikä viilensi kurkkua, mocktaileja, jäävettä, kylmää kahvia joka oli haettu hotellin vieressä olevasta lippakioskista.

Illalla sää viileni ja me kävimme syömässä ravintolassa joka oli saman kadun varrella kuin hotelli. Ravintola oli aina täynnä auringon laskiessa mailleen mutta me jonotimme sisään siitä huolimatta. Olisi ollut varmaan muitakin hyviä ravintoloita, mutta emme me jaksaneet ajatella asioita niin pitkälle. Kun pääsimme istumaan pöytään, oli ilta jo laskeutunut ja mennyt päivä riippui raskaana yllämme kuin kosteat, juuri pesusta tulleet lakanat. Minä en nukkunut noina neljänä yönä paljoakaan: päivällä oli liian valoisaa ja kuumaa ja yöllä en malttanut ummistaa silmiäni vaan kävelin horroksenomaisessa pimeydessä, askeleet sulautuivat asvalttiin ja päivä yöhön, hiki liimasi paidan kiinni selkään ja käsivarsiin ja epäilykset käpertyivät sisäelinteni ympärille. Victor puhui siitä että meidän todella pitäisi mennä katsomaan flamencoa, Lope de Vega -teatteriin tai jonnekin, mutta emme koskaan menneet.

Muuttaessani Yhdistyneeseen kuningaskuntaan olin jo päättänyt urani kilpaluistelijana, eikä se ollut vuottakaan sen jälkeen, kun olin käynyt Sevillassa. Minut oli kutsuttu erään luisteluvalmentajan pyynnöstä valmentamaan junioreita lontoolaisessa oppilaitoksessa, joka oli erikoistunut pariluisteluun.  En urallani ollut tutustunut kyseiseen lajiin paljoakaan, mutta saavuttuani uuteen työpaikkaani opin pian arvostamaan tätä omaa lajiani vaarallisempaa ja monilta osin vaativampaakin luistelutyyliä. Omiin työtehtäviini kuului oppilaiden valmentaminen yksilöinä erityisesti piruetti- ja askeltekniikassa. Kokemustani arvostettiin vaikka monet sanoivatkin että olin liian nuori vetäytymään juniorivalmennukseen.

Työparinani oppilaitoksella toimi minua huomattavasti vanhempi nainen, entinen pariluistelija josta kaikki käyttivät lempinimeä "Cheetah", ilmeisesti viittauksena johonkin hänen tunnettuun esitysnumeroonsa.  Hän näytti kaikkea muuta kuin perinteiseltä luisteluvalmentajalta, hänen juurikasvun paljastava tukkansa oli aina auki ja usein likainen ja olin aika varma että hän oli koukussa marihuanaan. Tavatessamme ensimmäistä kertaa jäähallin laidalla hän katsoi minuun pitkään, ilmeestä huomasin että hän tunnisti minut. Minä hätkähdin vaistomaisesti, halusin vetäytyä vaikka naisen katse ei ollut aggressiivinen eikä edes utelias.

"Katsuki." Hänen äänensä oli monotoninen ja hän lausui nimeni kuin se olisi etiketti säilykepurkin kyljessä. Kumarsin hänelle ja toivoin että hän jättäisi minut rauhaan. Mutta hän katsoi minua tiukasti silmiin, siristeli hieman ja työnsi kasvonsa lähemmäksi omiani.

"Suotta häpeilet. Meillä kaikilla on ollut _se._ Kun kaksi luistelijaa kohtaa, kohtaa ihan oikeasti jäällä, niin siitä ei synny mikään tavanomainen ystävyys." Hänen sanansa kuulostivat toffeen jauhamiselta. Minun ei tarvinnut kysyä, mitä hän tarkoitti kun hän sanoi _se:_ nuorilla luistelijoilla oli usein suhde valmentajaansa. Muistan kun se luki jonkun juorulehden kannessa, sitten toisen ja kolmannen. _Katsuki ja Nikiforov romanssi Carmen suhde rakkausdraama uran-päätös MM-finaali ero mikä-on-totuus aikamoinen-skandaali loppunäytös._ Tai jotain sinnepäin. Eivät kai he olisi välttäneet jos emme olisi kummatkin niin nuoria, ja miehiä, tietysti niin. Eivät kai he olisi välittäneet jos hän ei olisi yhä halunnut jatkaa uraansa.

"Cheetah" sytytti tupakan joka saattoi olla sätkä tai sitten ei ja huusi jotakin kaukalossa lämmittelyharjoituksia tekevälle parille. Sitten hän katsoi taas minuun. Kaivelin muistiani josko olisin joskus nähnyt hänet kilpailemassa. Hänen kapeat huulensa vääntyivät hymyyn.

"Te olette tietysti yksinluistelijoita, mutta kyllä te ymmärrätte." Minä hymyilin takaisin. Hän toki tiesi mistä puhui. "Suhde" tai "romanssi" oli täysin tyhjyyttään helisevä sana tällaisessa yhteydessä. Romanssi oli sitä kun nainen elokuvassa tuijottaa puhelintaan ja harkitsee soittaisiko vai ei. Suhde oli jotain arkista ja ohimenevää, sana jota käytetään likaamaan naimisissa olevan poliitikon maine. Niihin sanoihin liittyivät ennen kaikkea väärinymmärrykset.

Pariohjelmaa esittävien luistelijoiden välillä ei taasen voinut olla mitään sen suuntaistakaan. Vierekkäin tehdyt piruetit oli todella tehtävä yhtä aikaa – pienikin virhe voisi johtaa katastrofiin.  Ja entä sitten kuolemanspiraali! Jos jommankumman luistelijan ote lipeää, saattoi molempien ura päättyä siihen. Siinä lajissa kaksi luistelijaa muuttui jäällä yhdeksi, ja koreografia ei sallinut yhtäkään väärinymmärrystä. Minä olin yksinluistelija, mutta monesti olimme Victorin kanssa harjoitelleet ohjelmaa rinnakkain kuin pariluistelijat, minun piruettini ja askeleeni hänen omiaan toistellen. Niin kovasti minä silloin yritin olla hänen veroisensa!

Matka Sevillaan oli ollut teknisesti ottaen työmatka. Victor oli alkanut jo hyvän aikaa keväällä suunnittelemaan minun vapaaohjelmaani, ja eräänä päivänä hän saapui jäähallille ja kertoi olevansa valmis. Hän oli valinnut ohjelmaan sävellyksen maamiehensä Rodion Štšedrinin Carmen -baletista, tarkemmin ottaen viidennen osan joka mukailee Bizetin kuuluisan oopperan aariaa, sitä joka yleisesti tunnetaan nimellä "Habanera". Aaria oli todellisuudessaan nimeltään "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle", _rakkaus on niskuroiva lintu._ Tupakkatehtaalla työskentelevä tummaverinen Carmen saapuu ensimmäistä kertaa näyttämölle ja laulaa komean aarian, hurmaten näin vastanäyttelijänsä, sotilas Don Josén.

Victor kertoi harkinneensa alkuperäistä oopperasävellystä, mutta totesi lopulta balettisovituksen helpommaksi koreografian tekoon. Satuin selvittämään vasta myöhemmin, mistä Carmenin aaria oikeastaan kertoi. Sille kohtalokkaalle naiselle rakkaus oli kuin lintu, jota ihmiset yrittivät turhaan tavoitella, joka istuutui olalle vain silloin kun siltä yritti paeta. Kuinka sattuikaan!

Koreografia oli upea, taattua Victoria, ja tietysti henkeäsalpaavan vaikea. Aloitimme ahkeran harjoittelun heti. Valmentajani kehotti minua ajattelemaan matkaopaskuvien Espanjaa, flamencoa ja musiikissakin kuuluvaa kastanjettien sointia, kitaraa ja härkätaistelijoita heiluttelemassa viittojaan. Oopperan Carmen heilastelee Don Josén kanssa, mutta valitsee lopulta härkätaistelija Escamillon. Mustasukkaisuudesta hullu José surmaa naisensa veitsellä esityksen dramaattisessa päätöksessä. "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" on siis tulevan ennakointia, mies tietää ettei Carmeniin voi luottaa mutta antautuu silti hänen pauloihinsa, rakastaa häntä intohimoisesti mahdollisista seurauksista huolimatta.

"Mieti sitä!" Victor vihelteli minulle kaukalon laidalta.

Luistelutekniikan näkökulmasta edistyin ohjelmassa odotetusti, mutta Victor oli jatkuvasti tyytymätön taiteelliseen tulkintaani. Hänen mielestään siitä puuttui korostetun välinpitämätön ja samalla intohimoinen tunnetaso, jolle Carmenin hahmo perustui. Minulla ja sillä ilolintusella ei ole mitään yhteistä, olisin halunnut sanoa hänelle, mutta hän olisi hymyillyt minulle ovelasti ja käskenyt minua etsimään sisältäni andalusialaisen tanssitytön millä hinnalla hyvänsä. Hypyt olivat kerta kerralta varmempia ja ilmavampia ja askelsarjoissakin aloin pysyä hyvin kastanjeteilla soitettujen rytmiosioiden tahdissa. Mutta joka kerralla valmentajani rypisti otsaansa ja pudisti aavistuksen verran päätään, ja siitä tiesin että hän odotti vielä lisää.

Lopulta hän keksi, että menisimme Sevillaan. Katsoisimme paikkoja, kuvittelisimme näkevämme Carmenin ja tupakkatehtaan tytöt. Štšedrinin baletissa elämä kuvattiin härkätaisteluna yksilön ja kohtalon välillä. Odottaessamme hotellissa yön laskeutumista lueskelin erästä härkätaistelusta kertovaa kirjaa, ihan vain ymmärtääkseni mistä siinä kaikessa oli kyse. Victor nukkui päivät, hänen lämmin ruumiinsa painautuen kylkeäni vasten. Keskikesällä se oli kuin makaisi hiiliuunin vieressä, ja se oli erilaista lämpöä kuin auringon kuiva porotus, turvallista ja lohduttavaa lämpöä. Välillä hän havahtui hereille. Me olimme ostaneet hasselpähkinöitä, mutta pussin avattuamme huomasimme että niissä oli kuoret eikä meillä ollut huoneessa pähkinänsärkijää. Victor huvitteli laittamalla yhden pähkinän jokaisen varpaani väliin ja silittelemällä jalkapohjiani niin, että heilutin varpaitani ja hasselpähkinät tippuivat puulattialle yksi kerrallaan.

"Tiesitkö, että härän kaulalihakset katkaistaan ennen kuin matadori surmaa sen lopullisesti?" kysyin häneltä. Mutta hän oli jo ehtinyt nukahtaa, katselin kun hänen selkänsä kohoili raskaan hengityksen tahdissa.

Minä tunsin itseni hyvin onnelliseksi sen jälkeen kun olimme palanneet. Mestaruuskisoihin ei ollut enää kauan, ja Victor oli yhä tyytymätön esityksen taiteelliseen antiin. Minä en jaksanut stressata asiasta, sillä luulin silloin, että meillä olisi edessä vielä monta vuotta ja monta kilpailua. Ja esitys oli muutenkin hyvä, jos en tekisi virheitä niin sijoitukset olisivat kuitenkin taatut. En minä odottanut, että tämä olisi meidän joutsenlaulumme, minun urani huippukohta, rappunen Victorin vielä kirkkaampaan menestykseen.

Esiintymispäivänä pukeuduin ohjelmaa varteen tehtyyn asuun. Sen pohjaväri oli musta, niin kuin ballerina Maja Plisetskajalla, jonka ehdotuksesta Carmenin balettirooli alun perin sävellettiin ja joka sen ensimmäisenä esitti. Karmiininpunaisia röyhelöitä kuin flamencotanssijalla ja kultaiset koristeompelut, viittauksena matadorin asuun. Asussa oli jotain peittelemättömän feminiinistä, mutta tunnetusti jäällä sukupuolikin oli vain illuusio. Muistan kun seisoin harjoittelukaukalossa lämmittelemässä, odottamassa esitysvuoroani. Victor nojasi kaukalon reunoihin ja tarkkaili minua tiiviisti. Ja jostain minut tavoitti etiäinen, aavistus joka läpäisi koko ruumiini: viimeinen näytös oli alkanut. Carmen, Don José ja Escamillo härkätaisteluareenalla, yksi heistä veitsi kädessään. Väsyneeksi pistetty ja juoksutettu härkä ja toisella puolella matadori, joka paljastaa miekan muletan alta ja astuu lähemmäksi. En minä ollut Carmen enkä härkätaistelija-Escamillo, mutta äkkiä oli varmaa että tämän illan jälkeen minä jollain tasolla kuolisin.

Nousin harjoituskaukalosta ja laitoin luistinsuojat mennäkseni omalle areenalleni. Tuijotin mustaa muovimattoa. Victorin käsi lepäsi olallani, sen kosketus oli kevyt ja silti se painoi enemmän kuin mikään muu.

"Mene, kaunokaiseni! Yllätä meidät kaikki!"

En oikeastaan muista itse ohjelmasta mitään. Olin ajatellut Don Joséa, joka uskaltautuu rakastamaan ja pettymään. Mitä siitä, että hän oli hullu? Ja ajattelin matadorin terävää miekkaa, joka tunkeutuu härän kaulasta sisään, aortan läpi ja lapojen välistä ulos. Kaikki katsojat tiesivät, että niin kävisi aina. Alun askelsarjasta viimeisen vaakapiruettiin, jonka päätyttyä jäin jäälle kumaraan, kädet rinnalle ristittyinä, symboloimaan subjektin kuolemaa. Ihmiset taputtivat.

Seuraavana päivänä japanilainen lehti tituuleerasi minut "pieneksi toreadoriksi" julistaessaan artikkelissa MM-voittoani. Myönnettäköön, että urheilutoimittaja oli sekoittanut esityksessä käytetyn kappaleen Carmen-oopperan toiseen tunnettuun aariaan eli Toreadorin lauluun. Ja sitten alkoi spekulaatio urani jatkosta, ja sen jälkeen tulivat lööpit minun ja Victorin suhteesta, ja yhtäkkiä ketään ei kiinnostanutkaan esitykseni ja siitä tuli vain typerä kultamitali vitriinissäni. Muutettuani Lontooseen en edes jaksanut ottaa sitä pois pahvilaatikosta.

"Ei ole mitään suhdetta. Jos olet kuullut sellaista, niin se on väärää tietoa", Victor kertoi toimittajalle pitäessään yleisölle lehdistötilaisuutta. Minä istuin hänen vieressään enkä sanonut mitään. Mitä olisinkaan voinut lisätä? Luistelijoiden välillä ei ollut väärinymmärryksiä. Mutta tuo toteamus ei ollut syy, miksi valmentajani oli halunnut yleisölle puhua.

"Yuuri Katsuki... Hyvä valmennettava, mutta tästä lähtien hän jää jonkun muun harteille. Aion jatkaa kilpaluistelua ensi kaudella." Yleisö riemastui hänen sanoistaan. Legenda palaisi taas jäälle! Minä laskin päätäni hiukan niin ettei minun tarvinnut katsoa kameraan. Kun toimittaja ojensi mikrofonia minua kohti, sanoin jotain tyhjänpäiväistä hyvistä yhteisistä vuosista ja siitä, että ihan kaikkien urheilijoiden oli edettävä urallaan.

Victor todella oli sanojensa mittainen. Seuraavissa MM-kisoissa hän luisteli ja sijoittui hopealle. Lehdet olivat jännittyneenä povanneet mestarin ja oppilaan kohtaamista kilpailijoina, vain huomatakseen etten minä enää luistelisi. Ja sitten he kysyivät, että toden totta, oliko Yuuri Katsuki mitään ilman valmentajaansa? Mutta siihen he eivät saaneet vastausta.

Toisin kuin muut, "Cheetah" ei koskaan kysynyt, miksi lopetin kilpailemisen. Hän katsoi minuun aina myötätuntoisesti punottavilla silmillään ja kysyi arkipäiväisiä asioita, miten äitini Japanissa voi ja mitä olin sinä päivänä syönyt. En tiedä milloin hän itse tarkalleen ottaen vetäytyi kilpailuista, mutta kauan siitä täytyi olla. Vaikka normaalisti hänen käytöksensä antoi hänestä huolittelemattoman ja kömpelön kuvan, niin astuessaan jäälle hän jätti tämän taakseen ja vain valmennettaviaankin ohjatessaan saatoin nähdä sen vahvan luistelijan, joka hän oli joskus ollut. Katsoin kun hän ohjeisti harjoittelevia pareja, jotka niin hallitusti ja harmonisessa yhteisymmärryksessä luistelivat välillä kauemmaksi ja sitten taas kiinni toisiinsa, tarttuivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni ja suorittivat paripiruetin ilman todellista pelkoa siitä, että jompikumpi luistelijoista päästäisi irti.


End file.
